jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Reboot)
"Franz Oberhauser starb schon vor vielen Jahren, James! In einer Lawine, zusammen mit seinem Vater! Der Mann mit dem du jetzt sprichst ... ist Ernst Stavro Blofeld!" ''Ernst Stavro Blofeld zu James Bond'' Ernst Stavro Blofeld (geboren als Franz Oberhauser) ist der Hauptantagonist des James Bond-Films Spectre von Sam Mendes aus dem Jahr 2015. In Keine Zeit zu sterben (No Time to Die) von Cary Joji Fukunaga aus dem Jahr 2020, tritt er als Neben-Antagonist erneut in Erscheinung. Der Gründer und Leiter der kriminellen Geheimorganisation SPECTRE ist, wie sich herausstellt, die Fäden-ziehende Graue Eminenz im Hintergrund der gesamten bisherigen Reboot-Reihe und basiert lose auf der gleichnamigen Romanfigur des britischen Schriftstellers und James Bond-Schöpfers Ian Fleming, sowie auf Motiven der bisherigen klassischen Film-Inkarnationen des Charakters. Verkörpert wurde der kriminelle Mastermind mit dem Drang James Bond zu zerbrechen, vom österreichischen Schauspieler Christoph Waltz (*1956), der als durchtriebener SS-Offizier Hans Landa in Quentin Tarantinos Inglorious Basterds von 2009 internationale Bekanntheit erreichte. Charakterbiographie Vorgeschichte Franz Oberhauser wurde in behütete, wohlhabende Verhältnisse hineingeboren und wuchs mit sämtlichen Privilegien eines Einzelkindes auf, was recht früh zur Ausprägung einer ausgesprochen narzisstischen Persönlichkeit führte. Als sein Vater Hannes Oberhauser den jungen James Bond mit nach Hause brachte, nachdem dessen Eltern ums Leben gekommen waren, und erklärte ihn adoptieren zu wollen, erwuchs in Franz rasende Eifersucht. Er sah in Bond nicht einen liebenswerten jüngeren Bruder, sondern betrachtete ihn als Kuckuck, der ihn aus seinem komfortablen “Nest“ verdrängen wollte. Diese wahnhafte Manie steigerte sich soweit, dass er bei einem gemeinsamen Skiurlaub seinen eigenen Vater ermordete, die Tat wie ein Lawinenunglück aussehen ließ und dabei auch seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschte. Nachdem Franz Oberhauser offiziell ums Leben gekommen war, ging er in den Untergrund und nahm für seine weiteren Aktivitäten eine neue Identität an: Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Unter diesem Pseudonym baute er in den folgenden Jahrzehnten die weltweit operierende, strenggeheime Terrororganisation SPECTRE auf. Die Spinne im Netz In all der Zeit, in der Blofeld die Macht und den Einfluss seiner Organisation ausgebaut hat, hat er dennoch niemals James Bond aus den Augen verloren. Wie eine Spinne in ihrem Netz, beobachtet er dessen Werdegang bis hin zu seinem Einstieg in den MI6 und seine Beförderung zum Doppelnull-Agenten. Aus dem Schatten heraus Ränke schmiedend und Fäden ziehend, sorgt er dafür, dass sich James Bonds Wege im Laufe seiner Karriere immer wieder mit Agenten von SPECTRE kreuzen. Beispielsweise mit dem skrupellosen “Privatbankier des internationalen Terrorismus“ Le Chiffre oder dem schmierigen Unternehmer Dominic Greene, der auf erpresserische Weise versucht hat, die bolivianische Trinkwasserversorgung unter seine Kontrolle zu zwingen und Leiter der Geheimorganisation QUANTUM war, die ihrerseits nur ein Flügel von SPECTRE ist. All dies hat für Blofeld, abgesehen vom langfristigen Nutzen für seinen Masterplan, den angenehmen Nebeneffekt, Bond körperlich und geistig zu zermürben, um ihn irgendwann endgültig brechen- und zerstören zu können. Die Unterstützung seines Cyberterrorismus-Agenten Raoul Silva, Rache an M, der Leiterin der Doppelnull-Abteilung, zu üben, war dabei einer seiner persönlichsten Angriffe auf den jenerzeit bereits schwer angeschlagenen Bond, der sich im Zuge dieser Auseinandersetzung insbesondere mit dem Trauma des Todes seiner Eltern erneut auseinandersetzen musste. Projekt “Nine-Eyes“ Während einer Versammlung der führenden Mitglieder von SPECTRE in Rom, bei der Blofeld persönlich den Vorsitz führt, taucht auch Bond auf, der nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem SPECTRE-Agenten Marco Sciarra in Mexiko erstmals auf die Geheimorganisation aufmerksam wurde und der Spur gefolgt ist. Blofeld aber ist sich der Anwesenheit des ungeladenen Gastes bewusst und gibt sich ihm zu erkennen, ehe eines seiner Killerkommandos, angeführt von Sciarras Nachfolger Mr. Hinx, seinem fast unzerstörbaren Mann fürs Grobe, Bond zur Flucht zwingt. In der marokkanischen Wüste, wo Blofeld ein, um einen Meteoritenkrater herum aufgebautes, gewaltiges Hauptquartier und Technologiezentrum besitzt, kommt es zur nächsten Begegnung der beiden “Quasi-Brüder“, wo er dem britischen Agenten frei und ungerührt von der Ermordung des eigenen Vaters erzählt, wie er den Tod von Bonds großer Liebe Vesper Lynd in Auftrag gegeben hat und von allen anderen Steinen, die er ihm von Fern in den Weg gelegt hat. Bei dieser Gelegenheit offenbart er Bond auch sein großes “Pièce de résistance“. Mit seinem Maulwurf beim Britischen Geheimdienst, dem aalglatten MI5-Chef Max Denbigh als Strohmann, hat er das “Nine Eyes“-Projekt ins Leben gerufen und weltweite, tausende Leben fordernde Terroranschläge inszeniert, um die Notwendigkeit der Maßnahme zu verdeutlichen. Dieses würde zum Zweck der Terrorismusbekämpfung- und Prävention eine Fusion aller gesammelten Informationen der sieben größten und Einflussreichsten Geheimdienste der Welt bedeuten, auf die Blofeld somit uneingeschränkten Zugriff hätte. Um Bond zu beseitigen, lässt er ihn an einen chirurgischen Behandlungsstuhl fesseln und will ihm mit einem Mikrobohrer für Gehirnoperationen, einer Lobotomie gleich, Stück für Stück seine Persönlichkeit auslöschen. Dank seiner Begleiterin Madeleine Swann, der Tochter des QUANTUM-Attentäters Mr. White, kann Bond sich befreien und ihm seine mit einem Sprengkörper ausgestattete Armbanduhr entgegenwerfen. Die Explosion reißt Blofeld zu Boden und stiftet ausreichend Zerstörung, dass seine Gefangenen fliehen können. Ende oder Anfang? Zurück in London entführt Blofeld, der die Detonation schwer verwundet überlebt hat, Madeleine und lockt Bond in die Ruine des ehemaligen MI6-Hauptquartiers, wo er ihn mit einem weiteren sadistischen Psychospiel schikaniert. Er enthüllt ihm, dass der gesamte Komplex mit Sprengsätzen gespickt- und Madeleine irgendwo im Gebäude versteckt ist. Nun muss er entscheiden, ob er auf der Suche nach ihr, mit ihr gemeinsam in der Explosion umkommen möchte, oder lieber sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen, dafür aber mit den Schuldgefühlen leben muss, sie nicht gerettet zu haben. Nach einem vermeintlich letzten Lebewohl, bringt Blofeld sich in einen Helikopter in Sicherheit, um von dort aus das endgültige Aus von Bond zu beobachten, ehe er über die Themse hinweg in die Nacht hinaus entschwindet. Bond aber ist es gelungen sich und Madeleine rechtzeitig vor der Explosion zu retten. Mit seiner Walther PPK nimmt er das Fluggefährt unter Beschuss und kann tatsächlich den Heckantrieb beschädigen, sodass der Hubschrauber mitten auf der Westminster Bridge abstürzt. Blofeld, der abermals überlebt hat, versucht mit gebrochenem Bein davon zu kriechen, findet sich jedoch Auge in Auge mit Bond. Nach wie vor versucht er ihn zu reizen und stachelt ihn an, ihn zu erschießen solange er wehrlos ist. Bond jedoch senkt die Waffe und zieht mit Madeleine von dannen, während Blofeld von Gareth Mallory, dem Leiter des MI6 festgenommen wird. Erscheinungsbild Oberhauser alias Blofeld ist ein knapp durchschnittlich großer, schlanker Mann mit kurzgeschnittenem angegrautem Haar und intensiv blickenden grau-grünen Augen. Bei der Detonation der explodierenden Armbanduhr, wurde ihm von einem der davongeschleuderten Trümmer ein tiefer Schnitt über die rechte Gesichtshälfte zugefügt und das untere Augenlid teilweise weggerissen. Infolgedessen ist sein rechtes Auge erblindet und milchig weiß getrübt. Er ist üblicherweise dunkel gekleidet und bevorzugt hochgeschlossene Sakkos und Jacken mit Nehru-Stehkragen. Zu Beginn trägt er ein anthrazitgraues Nehru-Jackett mit dunklem Hemd, beigefarbenen Hosen und Mokassins. Bei seiner finalen Begegnung mit Bond tritt er in einer dunkelgrünen, beinahe schwarz anmutenden Samtjacke mit Stehkragen in Erscheinung, dazu ein schlichtes blau-grau kariertes Hemd und steingraue Hosen. Am Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand trägt er einen schlichten Ring mit dem Kraken-Wappen von SPECTRE. Als Anführer der Organisation ist sein Ring nicht silbern, sondern aus Gold gefertigt. Zitate * BLOFELD: "Unsere Wege haben sich so oft gekreuzt aber du hast mich nie bemerkt! Le Chiffre! Greene! Silva!" BOND: "Alle tot!" BLOFELD: "Ja, genau! Es hat sich ein hübsches Muster entwickelt – du mischt dich in meine Welt ein, ich zerstöre die deine! Oder glaubst du, es war Zufall, dass alle Frauen in deinem Leben am Ende tot waren? Vesper Lynd zum Beispiel! … Und dann natürlich deine geliebte M! von uns gegangen für immer! Ich! Das war alles ich, James! Immer bin ich es gewesen, der Urheber all deiner Schmerzen!" ''Ernst Stavro Blofeld offenbart sich Bond als Drahtzieher im Hintergrund'' * "Ein Mann kann dabei zusehen, wie er ausgeweidet wird und empfindet das als grauenvoll und doch bleibt eine gewisse Distanz – es berührt nicht das, was ihn ausmacht! … James und ich waren beide vor kurzem zugegen, als ein Mann den Verlust seiner Augen erlitt und etwas überaus Erstaunliches geschah dabei … Er war gar nicht mehr da – erloschen, obwohl er an diesem Punkt noch lebte! Also in diesem kurzen Moment zwischen Leben und Tod, da war in seinem Kopf nichts von ihm übrig!" ''Ernst Stavro Blofeld zu Madeleine Swann, während er Bonds “Lobotomie“ vorbereitet'' * "Meine Wunden werden verheilen! Was ist mit deinen?! Sieh dich doch um, James! Das ist von deiner Welt übrig! Alles, wofür du je gestanden hast, alles, woran du je geglaubt hast – ein Trümmerhaufen!" ''Ernst Stavro Blofeld, von Bond auf die klaffende Wunde in seinem Gesicht angesprochen'' * "Ich hab’ dich wirklich durch die Mangel gedreht! Naja, so ist das unter Brüdern – sie wissen, welche Knöpfe man drücken muss!" ''Ernst Stavro Blofeld zu Bond während er den Auslöser der Zeitbombe aktiviert'' Sonstiges * Nach dem jahrzehntelangen Rechtsstreit, der 2013 zu Ende gegangen war, standen EON-Produtctions das Kürzel SPECTRE und der Name Ernst Stavro Blofeld wieder uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung. * Im offiziellen 007-Filmkosmos ist dies das erste Mal seit 1971, dass Blofeld namentlich in Erscheinung tritt und erstmals seit 1967 wieder mit der ikonischen Narbe im Gesicht ausgestattet ist. * Ursprünglich sollte der auf Schurkenrollen spezialisierte britische Charakterdarsteller Gary Oldman (*1958) die Rolle des Blofeld spielen, lehnte jedoch ab. Zuletzt ging der Part an Christoph Waltz. * Christoph Waltz ist nach Klaus Maria Brandauer als Maximilian Largo im “inoffiziellen“ Bond-Film Sag niemals nie von 1983 der zweite österreichische Schauspieler, der einen 007-Hauptantagonisten verkörpert. * Blofelds markante Gesichtsnarbe war kein Makeup-Effekt, sondern wurde digital via CGI-Technologie kreiert. * Obgleich der Titel Spectre fast zwingend Ernst Stavro Blofeld als Hauptgegenspieler prädestiniert, wurde sein Auftauchen im Film paradoxerweise während der ganzen Produktion und der Werbekampagne geheim gehalten. Auch Waltz postulierte in Interviews stets, er spiele “nur“ einen Charakter namens Franz Oberhauser. * In einem frühen Drehbuchentwurf sollte der korrupte MI5-Leiter Max Denbigh sich nach einem finalen Plot-Twist als der wahre Ernst Stavro Blofeld entpuppen, während Oberhauser nur ein Strohmann war. Diese Idee wurde jedoch im Laufe der Produktion wieder verworfen. * Der Name von Blofelds Vater, Hannes Oberhauser, ist direkt den Bond-Romanen Ian Flemings entnommen. Dort war er ein Skilehrer und Mentor für den jungen James Bond während seiner Zeit auf dem Fettes College in Edinburgh. In der Kurzgeschichte Octopussy von 1966 äußert Bond sich über ihn: “''Er brachte mir das Skifahren bei, vor dem Krieg, als ich ein Jugendlicher war. Irgendwie war er ein wunderbarer Mensch. Er war sowas wie ein Vater für mich in einer Zeit, als ich einen gebraucht habe.“ (engl. Original: “''He taught me to ski before the war, when I was in my teens. He was something of a wonderful man. He was something of a father to me at a time when I happened to need one.“) * Der Umstand, dass Blofeld und Bond für diesen Film zu Adoptivbrüdern gemacht wurden, sorgte in Fankreisen eher für gemischte Reaktionen und wurde an mancher Stelle gar als unpassend bezeichnet. Ironischerweise ist die Blofeld-Parodie Dr. Evil, der Hauptantagonist der Agentenfilm-Persiflage Austin Powers, tatsächlich der leibliche Bruder des Titelhelden, wie man im abschließenden dritten Teil erfährt. en:Blofeld (Christoph Waltz) fr:Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Christoph Waltz) Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:Charakter in SPECTRE (Film) Kategorie:Film mit Daniel Craig Kategorie:Offizieller Film Kategorie:SPECTRE